EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Day of the Flutter
EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Day of the Flutter is the thirty-third episode of ZXInsanity's "Equestria Girls Parody Series". It is preceded by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Vengeance, Thy Name Is Apples", and is succeeded by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS 2: Rainbow Rocks". It was created by MrDeLoop, and uploaded on April 20, 2014. __TOC__ Synopsis Act 1: Twilight's Mind Prologue This is but one of the legends of which the people speak... Once upon a time, the land of Equestria was ruled by Overlord Faust and Overlord Hasbro, who shared that land equally. They struck a deal, in which Overlord Faust enforced "quality viewing", and Overlord Hasbro sold "bits of shoddy plastic" in return. One day, however, Overlord Faust suddenly left Equestria and focused on making more JonTron episodes. In her absence, Overlord Hasbro rose to power, destroying community, and producing alicorns and off-color toys. Overlord Hasbro also unleashed his ultimate weapon upon Equestria: the "Equestria Girls". A man with a poorly-photoshopped face appeared and raised his sword. He was joined by two other legendary warriors, who fought and defeated Overlord Hasbro. They banished Overlord Hasbro and the Equestria Girls, and sealed them into stone statues. The three warriors, now honored as heroes, continued to protect the land for ages to come. The Fluttershy Paradox Rainbow Dash tells Fluttershy (who she mistakenly calls "Lisa" and "Pikachu") that she enjoys being on the fastest hot air balloon "in Horseland". She also asks Fluttershy that she was thinking that they should steal her father's credit card to buy some booze and hookers, and Fluttershy replies that she will not allow that, as she will have a late night shift at KFC. Rainbow Dash pretends to jump down the hot air balloon, but she reemerges with a binoculars, stating that she sees the Wonderbolts. Instead an airplane crashes at the hot air balloon, causing the two girls to fall down to Canterlot High School, where they land on Rarity. Rainbow Dash tells Fluttershy that they should not fly again for the sake of their skeletal systems. Another Fluttershy walks to them and warns the first Fluttershy that the universe is on the verge of collapsing, and that her voice is not the same as hers. Fluttershy #1 asks Fluttershy #2 (who appears as Pinkie Pie for a short while), and the universe collapses due to the two Fluttershys existing at the same time. Both Fluttershys appear in a black void, which turns out to be within Twilight Sparkle. Rarity speaks to Twilight, and the latter disappears. Greggs and Sausage Rolls Fluttershy #1 says that there is a Greggs store present around them, as Fluttershy #2 disagrees. A Greggs store then appears out of nowhere. and Fluttershy #1 enters, asking for forty bacon baguettes, fifty-three corn-creamed pastries, twenty-nine sausage rolls, forty hot-dogs, and others for breakfast. Fluttershy #2 approaches the counter and asks the shopkeeper about his purpose. The shopkeeper's head distorts and (after celebrating with a Castle Bingo jungle) changes into Twilight's head. Fluttershy #2 drops and lands on the table, and remarks that "the service here is terrible". A third Fluttershy (with a feminine voice) arrives and warns the others that an army of giant sausage rolls with cannons are coming towards them from outside. Fluttershy #2 objects that she has other activities to deal with, and claims that Fluttershy #3 does not exist, and she ends up getting eaten by one of the sausage rolls. When Fluttershy #1 wonders on how they could fly and save Fluttershy #2, Twilight uses her wings to navigate and dodge the storm of lasers and bullets. Inside the sausage roll, Fluttershy #2 threatens the sausage roll for devouring her, and answers a phone call from Twilight (who appears as a queen with too much makeup). Fluttershy #2 asks her about how did Twilight know her phone number, how did she speak normally, and her location. Twilight responds that she has returned to the physical realm, and as she is still under the control of the Reapers, when the Fluttershys caused a time paradox Twilight had no choice but to drag them into the depths of her mind. She adds that the Reapers control her body, but they do not control her imagination. When Fluttershy #2 asks Twilight to let them out of her mind, Twilight replies that Fluttershy #2 took herself into their situation, who blames Fluttershy #1 (which she tried to warn). Twilight advises Fluttershy #2 to trust her completely and eat her way out of the sausage roll. Fluttershy #2 objects that she might fall from 1,000 kilometers if she does so, but Twilight tells her to do so. Fluttershy #2 emerges from the falling sausage roll, and gets picked up by the other two Fluttershys on their flying Twilight. Fluttershy #3 warns that they have to leave quickly, before they are being erased from Twilight's collapsing mind. The flying Twilight that the Fluttershys are standing on glitches and vanishes, causing them to fall, but they were rescued by Pinkie Pie in her purple car. In a void, another Fluttershy with a black hat appears, as someone whispers, "You don't know the answer, Fluttershy." Act 2: Pinkie Pie's Super Quiz Let the Games Begin Fluttershy #2 finds herself in a studio and is startled by Pinkie Pie, who asks her whether is she ready for her game show. The three Fluttershys introduce themselves (with Fluttershy #2 wondering how did she end up there), and Pinkie instructs them to press a buzzer on each of their podiums to answer her question. Pinkie asks her first question: "What are your favorite hats?" Fluttershy #3 responds "Fedoras", to the confusion of Fluttershy #2. Pinkie confirms Fluttershy #3's answer, and a fedora lands on Fluttershy #2's head. Pinkie asks the Fluttershys to spin the Wheel of Brad, and after they ask her on which of them will do so, she selects Fluttershy #1, who has a frog on her head. Fluttershy #1 excitedly spins the Wheel, but as it took too long to select, Pinkie uses her candy cane to stop the Wheel, which selects Phil Mitchell, who threatens Fluttershy #1. Phil Mitchell turns into Brad, and Pinkie presents her prize: a vacuum cleaner. Fluttershy #2 remarks that Pinkie's game makes no sense. When an audience laughs at her comments, she tells them not to laugh, but they instead cheer. Pinkie asks her second ("number 6") question: "There is a ten-letter word used to describe the current economy." Fluttershy #3 guesses using the letter "A", and Mr. Barkles (a pug dog) displays the letters being a correct guess for her ("AAAAAAAAAA"). She then cheers for her reward of $999,999,999,999,999,999. When Pinkie asks another ("number 0") question: "Do any of us really exist?", the three Fluttershys disappear for a while, before suggesting that they all do exist. The three Fluttershys reappear, with Fluttershy #2 suggesting that Pinkie is a witch. Pinkie asks yet another ("number 3.14") question: "Who is the patron saint of Gibraltar?" Before Fluttershy #1 can answer, the studio cracks, triggering alarms. Fluttershy #1 suggested that she and the others should leave, but a voice tells them not to leave, as they have the building surrounded. Act 3: Solar Empire Headquarters Equestria Calls For Aid On a television screen, Principal Celestia requests for the three Fluttershys' aid. They board a helicopter piloted by Rainbow Dash to Celestia's headquarters. When they arrive to a certain floor, Fluttershy #3 remarks that none of their experiences make any sense, while Fluttershy #2 replying that it was what she was saying ever since she showed up. When Fluttershy #1 asks whether did any of them come from the future to warn them of an ancient evil, the other two Fluttershys argue against each other that each of them was the one who did so. Fluttershy #2 asked Fluttershy #3 on why did she come from the future to warn her of an ancient evil when she (Fluttershy #2) was the one who did so to Fluttershy #1, which Fluttershy #3 was warned by her future self of an ancient evil, as she did not recall having the voices of the other Fluttershys, or her future self visiting herself in Greggs. Rainbow Dash told them that in spite of what they had done, they had greatly ruined the universe, and that even though Celestia is dead, yet she was ordering her to being them here into a hall. "Celestia" approaches them, and sends Rainbow Dash off using another Celestia with a seagull's head. Fluttershy #1 asks "Celestia" on what did she do to Rainbow Dash, and "Celestia" replies that she wanted to share some secret information, and that they were brought here on suspicion that they were attempting to destroy the universe. Fluttershy #3 tells "Celestia" that she is not the actual Celestia, as she saw her die long ago. Fluttershy #1 asks that if that took place in the past for her, so the real Celestia would have been alive, and Fluttershy #3 responds that regardless of how long ago that occured, Celestia never existed in the first place, to the shock of the others in the hall. Exposition and Explanation Fluttershy #3 argues that she and the others are in a trap, and the Solar Empire was a grand fabrication to hide the actual history of the world. When Fluttershy #2 asks on why did "Celestia" cover up her tracks with the Solar Empire, she responded that "Celestia" did this to infiltrate another evil organization. When Discord asked about the fate of the actual Celestia, Fluttershy #3 responded that the she was a pony who perished in the War of the Gods. She also responded to another question by her rabbit Angel to not be racist. And when Queen Chrysalis asked about who the imposter was, Fluttershy #3 suggested that "Celestia" is actually Chrysalis herself, who then exposes herself. The other two Fluttershys ask her, and Chrysalis agrees to explain to them under one condition: to fully commit to her cause, which the three Fluttershys agree. Her story began during the War of the Gods, when she, the Two Princesses, King Sombra, and Discord fought Overlord Hasbro's plan to turn the Equestrians into "brain-dead monkeys that would be left to walk through the desolate landscape of high school". In spite of their alliance's efforts, their troops had been defeated until only five of them (including Chrysalis herself) remained. They prayed to Overlord Faust, but their prayers have been unanswered, and Celestia was killed. A dazzling white light swept throughout the land, turning every remaining Equestrian into a humanoid who does not remember anything before and through his or her transformation. Only a few do remember what happened on that fateful day, such as Queen Chrysalis. In her quest for revenge, she assumed Celestia's identity, built the Solar Empire, and built Vice Principal Luna as an augmented cyborg. By being a tyrannical leader, she was able to retrieve Overlord Hasbro's plans and marketing strategies. She then tried to search for Overlord Faust, finding her location and sharing her plans (such as Zecora producing an energy source for them) to her. Before she can finish her final preparations to destroy Overlord Hasbro, she suspected that someone was watching her, so she feigned her death and hid in her headquarters. She then asked them whether do they know about the legend, in which the Gods sealed Overlord Hasbro into stone, and split the universe into three as they protected it. Without the Gods, the universes will collide, and Overlord Hasbro will be released to begin his tyrannical reign once again – and now the Gods have just disappeared. But by now, only Fluttershy #2 was still awake while her counterparts fell asleep, and so Fluttershy #2 tries to wake them up. When Fluttershy #2 asks on why does Chrysalis need them for her goals, Chrysalis responded that the three had managed to escape the laws of time and space, as they were not instantly destroyed by the paradox caused by their meeting as the universes collided. Furthermore, each of the Fluttershys has energy as strong as that of a supernova's, and that their ability to manipulate reality might have been bestowed upon them by the Gods, giving her campaign a great advantage in defeating Overlord Hasbro. The three Fluttershys then ask Chrysalis about their next objective. Act 4: Everfree Forest Zecora's Rap Battle The three Fluttershys visit Zecora in the Everfree Forest, and then they quarrel over nonsensical matters (such as their clothes making them cold, Rarity throwing chairs at Fluttershy for dating with Brad, Fluttershy #2's masculine voice inherited from her father causing Brad to reject her, and Fluttershy #1's masculine voice caused by her super-glue-ing Poison Joke on her hair (which turns out to be a hairclip)). The door to Zecora's house opens, and they were greeted by Eminem. Fluttershy #2 asks whether is Zecora at her home, but Eminem keeps quoting lyrics from his songs. After some more quotes, and at Fluttershy #2's request, Eminem escorts them into Zecora's house, and is then buried in spaghetti. Vinyl Scratch asks them to get on the stage for her show. Fluttershy #1 and Fluttershy #3 cheer on, as the confused Fluttershy #2 (as "Flutter Funk Slam") goes on a rap battle against Zecora (referred in her stage name, "Jammy Z"). During the rap battle, Fluttershy #2 requests for Zecora's help in seeking an artifact, and Zecora suggests that it is the Triforce that they are seeking after, and that it is now shattered and broken somewhere within the Everfree Forest. When Fluttershy #2 requested for the Triforce's location, Zecora stopped the rap battle, and warns that an unknown force guards the Triforce. It scorched her hand when she tried to pick it up, as only the worthy can acquire it. Fluttershy #2 asks her again, and Zecora replies that she had left it somewhere in the Forest. Enter Overlord Hasbro Fluttershy #2 runs out of Zecora's house to search for the Triforce within the Everfree Forest, in spite of the other Fluttershys' warnings. She instead stumbles upon a set of golden Toblerone candies, which is instead a trap: Overlord Hasbro himself has appeared behind her. Fluttershy #2 asks Overlord Hasbro on how did he know its location, and the blue Overlord replies that he was following her and the other Fluttershys, and they caught his attention while they were discussing about their plans to stop him. In spite of Fluttershy #2's warnings to not mess with the paradox, Overlord Hasbro responds that in spite of her and her counterparts' powers, they were not able to stop him from having the Triforce. When Fluttershy #2 tries to grab the Triforce, Overlord Hasbro adds that it has become useless, as he is already possessing its powers. Fluttershy #2 asks Overlord Hasbro on his goals for them, and that he should have killed them now. Overlord Hasbro responds that he does not want to kill her, but to give her a stern warning: to go home and not interfere with his plans to end the world. He disappears and distorts Equestria, causing Fluttershy #2 to end up watching her friends, and almost everyone that she has known, lying dead around her. Act 5: Confrontation and Recollection The Last Equestrian As the only survivor of Overlord Hasbro's catastrophic powers, Fluttershy #2 spends a year and a half wandering throughout the emptied Equestria on her horse, and has grown a beard. She also suggests that the Gods also turned the Equestria Girls into stone with Hasbro to prepare them to fight him. Also, as her only method of time travel has been destroyed, she seeks to find Overlord Hasbro before "death finds her". Fluttershy #2 faces Overlord Hasbro, who gloats from his killing of her friends. She suggests that Overlord Hasbro might be scared of her, as the energy of the Triforce kept her alive. Overlord Hasbro mentions that the various antagonists that she and her friends encountered were his creations. Fluttershy #2 said that the Gods stopped him, but he replies that he stopped the Gods; not only he killed everyone on Equestria, but he also killed the Gods and destroyed the Triforce, and Fluttershy #2 is his last obstacle. He tells Fluttershy #2 that she is worthless and that she will have nothing to stop him. Fluttershy #2 tells Overlord Hasbro to just kill her already, but Overlord Hasbro refuses, stating that she has already destroyed herself, as her other counterparts were destroyed, so with everyone else killed she will be the last to die. Saddened by this, Fluttershy #2 asks Overlord Hasbro on what is his purpose for this. Overlord Hasbro replies that he does not want her character dead, but the freedom-loving personality that the Gods have given to her to be erased: by destroying her mind, she will become nothing but a statue, and Overlord Hasbro will continue his plans with his Equestria Girls series to earn more money from the sales. He asks Fluttershy #2 about any final words: she asks whether it will hurt, and Hasbro responds, "Yes." She closes her eyes as she turns into a statue. Is This The End? Fluttershy #2 finds herself in another realm, and wonders whether is she dead or not. After hearing Space Jam echoing somewhere and asking some more, she hears a more feminine voice telling her that there is no Greggs: she encounters herself as a pony. The human and pony Fluttershys have a talk with each other. Pony Fluttershy notices and asks about Fluttershy #2's hairclip, which Fluttershy #2 thought that she always had it with her. Pony Fluttershy leaves to write her fanfiction about turkeys that turn into books ("turk-box"). Fluttershy #2 asks the hairclip on its origins, and it presents to her a flashback of her memories. She focuses her thoughts, bringing her back to a moment where the three warriors (as square icons) gathered around three butterfly-shaped hairclips somewhere in a forest. While thinking, she sees the Fluttershy wearing a black hat whispering, "This is the answer", and revealing that the hairclips are the Triforce, to her disbelief. Fluttershy #2 continues concentrating on her memories. Jake (the icon with Derpy Hooves) asks whether was the plan the right thing to do, and ZX (the icon with Fluttershy wearing a hat) confirms, as Overlord Hasbro expects a direct attack, and they must disguise themselves. Blarghalt (the icon with a pirate's skull) asks whether will they be changed by using the Triforce, and ZX agrees, but insists that he will keep his voice. ZX departs and uses one of the Triforce's parts. He becomes into Fluttershy #2, and falls from the sky into an ocean, but walks up to land. Act 6: Fluttershy #2's Powers Story Ends, Stalemate Begins Now that Fluttershy #2 has remembered who she actually is, the hairclip on her head shines and releases its powers. Her body is released from stone, and she revives everyone in Equestria, including the other two Fluttershys. The three Fluttershys receive colorful swords, and together with the revived Equestrians, confront the astonished Overlord Hasbro. Fluttershy #1 warns Overlord Hasbro not to mess with the paradox. Overlord Hasbro warns the Fluttershys that he can turn the Equestrians to fight against them, and Fluttershy #2 replies that he cannot do so while they are present. Overlord Hasbro warns that the Equestrians will cease to exist if he is destroyed, but Fluttershy #2 answers back that she and the other Fluttershys cannot be destroyed. When Overlord Hasbro threatens to attack them, Fluttershy #2 brandishes her sword, and challenges him: "Bring it." Features Characters * Overlord Faust * Overlord Hasbro * Rainbow Dash * Fluttershy * Rarity * Twilight Sparkle * Reapers (mentioned) * Bread Loaf * Pinkie Pie * Gummy * Brad * Phil Mitchell * Mr. Barkles * Principal Celestia * Angel Bunny * Queen Chrysalis * Vice Principal Luna * King Sombra * Discord * Zecora * Eminem * Vinyl Scratch * Spike * Derpy Hooves Locations * Equestria * Canterlot High School * Twilight's Mind * Pinkie Pie's Super Quiz * Solar Empire Headquarters * Everfree Forest * Zecora's Home * Rap Battle Stage * Field of the Confrontation * Voidscape Items * Wheel of Brad * Triforce Music Trivia * This episode has an IMDB entry. * xMaryMedleyx and DeliciousLemonSauce provided voices for some characters in this episode. * This episode has a parody influenced by it, created by DXIndustriesInc, known as "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Day of the Butter". * At 13:23 to 13:41, a "commercial break" (in the style of those used by the Hub) is used, though it is very heavily-edited. * Fluttershy #2 spent 564 days to search for Overlord Hasbro. * At 28:19, Hasbro mentions a list of antagonists for her: the Reapers, the Moon, Discord's release, Sunset Shimmer, the Zone of Eternal Horror, the Appuls, the Rainbow Rocks, the Nightmare Loaf, and the Voice of Elysium. He also adds that he created them. * Fluttershy #2 tells Pony Fluttershy that she ended up in the voidscape by tumbling down the stairs. * According to Pony Fluttershy, there is a petting zoo, a KFC restaurant, and a bouncy castle in the voidscape, but they are yet to be seen. Category:Episodes Category:Non-ZXInsanity episodes